Gilnean Hallow's End Festival
The Gilnean Hallow's End Festival is a large celebration that takes place in the Kingdom of Gilneas. Once nation wide in that there would be multiple festivals of the same name, the namesake festival would often be hosted by various lords and ladies within Gilneas City. The festival was not exclusively held by the king or queen at the time, though they would often come out to celebrate and would give a speech annually on the meanings of the festival to the Gilnean people. Seen as a lavish affair, it was usually treated as a special occasion for the kingdom and would vary in terms of grandiose-ness by year. Since the fall of Gilneas, two Festivals are still held in large number. Stormwind Festival Taking the place of the Gilneas City festival, Genn Greymane organizes the festival within the outskirts of Stormwind City, setting up several booths and a large wickerman before the capitol. Doing as kings did in ages past, Genn has often related his speeches on the festival to that of the newer plights of Gilneas; stating that the kingdom has remained strong and will remain strong throughout. It is the largest festival still held in the name of Gilneas in these terms. Hallow's_End_Festival_Wickerman.png|The Wickerman burning in the outskirts of Stormwind with several revelers gathered. Hallow's_End_Festival_Booth.png|Some of the booths set up near the Wickerman. Ashen Coast Festival Held by Duke Berenal Grayblade, the Ashen Coast festival is the only Hallow's End festival that has remained within the rebuilding kingdom. Held within the city of Bannhurst, the Ashen Coast festival rivals that of the Stormwind one and has attracted many allies of the Blades of Greymane and beyond. Seen as a closer to heritage example of the festival than the one in Stormwind, many Gilneans will flock to the festival when it rolls around in the Ashen Coast for a sense of normalcy at home before returning back to their quarters elsewhere. Known for keeping to old tradition, the festival features a wickerman burning as well as the ceremonial speech. Various sorts of revelries are also held within the festival, such as a jousting tournament, a trained pet competition and several artist booths. 4th Annual Hallow's End Festival For the Fourth Annual Hallow's End Festival, the Blades of Greymane opened the service to other orders around Azeroth as a show of Alliance solidarity. Several posters were made, as well as many prizes and gifts given away. Event Poster hallowsendposter1.png Event Favors favor1.png|Pumpkin Butter Soap: A spiced blend of the seasons pumpkins created by the harvest witches for smooth clean skin with a refreshing scent that reminds of the rainy Fall days of Gilneas. favor2.png|Kingsblood Oil: This calming blend will soothe your senses and calm your mind. Be sure to use this oil to relieve yourself of some of the stresses of everyday. favor3.png|Sungrass Lotion: Feeling sluggish? The citrus smell of Sungrass will recharge you with it’s refreshing scent, enjoy the aroma and feel yourself energized as you massage this lotion into your skin. Pumpkin Carving Winner The winner of the Pumpkin Carving event, hosted by the Tempest Concilium, was Sirus Blackmane. Tournaments This year held two tournaments, the Pet Battle Tournament, and the Sparring tournament. The winner of the Sparing tournament and the Hallowed Champion of the year was Glorefen Effler. (title forfeited by Toggie Goldsprocket) The winner of the pet battle tournament was Sharac the Blade Dancer. Picture Gallery festival1.jpg festival2.jpg|The Festival on going. festival3.jpg festival4.jpg festival5.jpg festival6.jpg festival15.jpg festival7.jpg festival8.jpg festival9.jpg festival10.jpg|Sparring Tournament. festival11.jpg|The final spar. festival12.jpg|Pet Battle Tournament. festival13.jpg|The final Wickerman burning. festival14.jpg|The closing of the Festival. Category:Parties and Festivals Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Hallow's End